Caminhando nas Nuvens
by JanaHyuuga
Summary: Amor não é se envolver com a pessoa perfeita,aquela dos nossos sonhos. Não existem príncipes nem princesas. O amor só é lindo, quando encontramos alguém que nos transforme no melhor que podemos ser. Será que isso é algo impossível ou apenas estamos procurando na pessoa errada! Esse é o dilema que Sasuke e Hinata enfrentarão nessa história! Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem
1. Capitulo I

– _Chega! Eu não aguento mais as suas reclamações!..fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance para te agradar..abandonei meus irmãos por você e isso que recebo em troca?! Realmente não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando pensei que poderíamos dar certo!_– desabafou Sasuke a mulher que estava a sua frente e não o olhava nos olhos, mantendo o olhar fixo em algum ponto no chão.

– _Mas Sasuke, entenda...também não foi fácil para mim afastar dos meus irmãos..-_disse Karin cabisbaixa e ressentida, se referindo a Suigetsu e Juugo_– você nunca está presente, sei que tem que cumprir missões para o Kasekage mas também deve atenção a mim!_– ao dizer isso, Sasuke olha atônito para uma Karin em lágrimas - _Como esperava que eu agisse após você sumir esse tempo todo?_

Sasuke não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, para ele era um absurdo ela dizer tal coisa. Após o final da 4 Guerra Ninja, conseguiu o seu perdão com os cinco Kages por auxiliar Naruto a derrotar Madara, podendo retornar a vila juntamente com o seu novo time Taka. No cameço, com a vila ainda em reconstrução, tanto ele como seu time estavam sempre ocupados em missões ou ajudando nas reformas.

Porém, as coisas mudaram quando a paz foi estabelecida no mundo shinobi. Os habitantes de Konoha voltaram sua atenção a eles, transformando suas vidas em um inferno por não aceitarem que os mesmos fossem perdoados. Não suportando a pressão e ofensas constantes, Sasuke e Karin, que já estavam com compromisso assumido desde o retorno a vila, decidiram que seria melhor afastar de Konoha, e pediram transferência para Suna, que foi concedida com muito custo.

Desde a chegada ao novo país, Sasuke passou a integrar a ANBU e Karin foi indicada a auxiliar nos atendimentos médicos. A mesma ficou revoltada por não participar mais de missões com o seu companheiro, o que ocasionou inúmeras brigas nesses últimos dois anos que estavam morando ali.

Por um lado, Sasuke entendia as reclamações pois sempre estiveram juntos, mas também sentia-se aliviado por ficar longe da mesma, nem que fosse por apenas alguns dias. Não era que ele não gostasse dela, o sexo até que era bom e ela é uma ótima companheira, porém não passava disso, não havia sentimento da parte dele e isso era óbvio, apenas amizade e companheirismo, o que já não era suficiente para suportar a convivência.

Entretanto, Karin queria mais, queria se sentir amada. Ela acreditou que longe dos "irmãos" de Sasuke, pudesse aumentar o laço que os unia, quem sabe talvez até surgisse amor disso. Mas ela estava totalmente enganada. Após a divisão de tarefas estabelecidas pelo Kazekage, o casal mal se via, e quando acontecia conversavam futilidades e faziam sexo até cansar, para depois cada um se isolar em seu mundo particular. Ela estava cansada de procurar por ele, fato que tem acontecido nos últimos meses, sempre pedindo atenção, carinho...isso não era mais suficiente para ela. E foi ai que começou a observar mais o seu local de trabalho e as pessoas nele. Encontrou conforto na amizade com um ninja médico local. Carente e sendo paparicada a todo instante pelo colega de trabalho, não conseguiu negar as investidas dele, o que resultou na discussão que estava tendo neste momento com Sasuke.

– E_como você acha que eu me sinto ao retornar de uma missão de dois meses e descobrir que a minha companheira está me traindo?_– disse Sasuke, agora sem altera a voz, porém com o tom revoltado.

– _Pois você disse muito bem: "sua companheira"! E eu não passo disso para você não é?!..eu quero mais, quero ser sua MULHER, quero que me AME, me DESEJE! Mas isso é demais para você! Infelizmente não sou de ferro, e preciso de atenção, carinho, AMORRR!_– desabou Karin chorando mais ainda. Sasuke apenas escutava sem olha-la, refletindo cada palavra dita.

– S_ei que agi errado, deveria ter te esperado para conversarmos, mas estava muito carente..então surgiu a oportunidade e aconteceu...acho que...no final, foi o melhor para ambos, pois agora percebemos que não somos nada além disso..."companheiros"_. - desabafou Karin já contendo as ultimas lágrimas que ainda caiam - _Espero que possa me perdoar pelo minha atitude e desejo que um dia seja feliz e reconstrua seu clã._– completou em um suspiro e virou se retirando da casa para sempre.

Sasuke ainda estava atônito com o desenrolar da conversa. Sabia que ela estava certa, mas nunca imaginou que a mesma tomaria tal atitude. Com um suspiro pensou "Acho que está na hora de voltar para Konoha", formando um discreto sorriso de lado ao imaginar a reação de todos ao reve-lo.


	2. Capitulo II

É irônico como o tempo é capaz de mudar tudo, as estações do ano, as plantas, as pessoas. O novo torna-se velho, a semente transforma-se em uma bela cerejeira, o amor vira amizade, a menina transforma-se em mulher. Assim aconteceu comigo, Hyuuga Hinata.

Quando criança sempre fui isolada, humilhada pela minha família, afastada de qualquer pessoa que não pertencesse ao poderoso Clã Hyuuga. Não compreendia direito porque isso acontecia, eu queria sair, ver as pessoas, conhecer a vila, mas toda vez que pedia era negado ou somente poderia se fosse acompanhada de algum membro do clã. Desde então sempre procurei passar despercebida, evitando causar algum problema ou vergonha para a minha família, e isso me transformou em uma pessoa tímida, cabisbaixa, que se quer conseguia manter um dialogo sem gaguejar. Para completar, ainda tinha dificuldades em executar as técnicas do clã, o que me rendeu horas e horas de treino excessivo e comparações constantes com o meu primo, Neji Hyuuga.

O Exame Chuninn foi o divisor de aguas na minha vida. Durante a luta contra meu primo, fui novamente humilhada e julgada fraca por ele na frente de todos, e ainda tentou me matar! Mas ainda existia quem acreditasse em mim, a Kurenai-sensei, o Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, e acima de tudo o Naruto. Ele me despertou da prisão em que vivia com suas palavras e percebi que posso sim me arriscar e tentar ser melhor, mesmo que isso não tenha resultado na minha vitória contra o Neji-nii-san. Depois da luta, meu pai procurou a mim e meu primo e esclareceu vários erros do passado sobre a morte do tio Hizashi, permitindo que Neji-nii-san não me odiasse mais e entendesse melhor sobre a divisão do clã, e também que eu tivesse um irmão que me daria apoio e carinho a partir desse dia.

Sempre admirei o Naruto e a sua força de vontade. Ele sempre está com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que esse não seja seu real sentimento, sempre buscar alegrar a todos, mesmo que esteja morrendo por dentro, busca ajudar quando é ele quem mais precisa de ajuda, mesmo que ele não tenha isso de ninguém. Pois isso é o que ele é, esse é o seu caminho ninja. Por todas essas coisas, sempre me espelhei nele, buscando me tornar alguém digno da sua amizade, do seu olhar, da sua atenção, tentando ser uma ninja melhor, mais forte, mais determinada.

Todas as vezes que o via sentia algo forte, meu coração disparava, minhas mãos suavam, minhas pernas perdiam o equilíbrio, e gaguejava mais ainda, quando não desmaiava. Nunca tive uma amiga ou alguém com quem pudesse compartilhar minhas emoções, então sempre acreditei que o forte sentimento que sentia por ele era amor, o mais lindo e puro amor, que abre mão da própria felicidade para ver o outro feliz, que seria capaz de morrer para permitir que o outro pudesse viver. E assim fiz.

Com o surgimento da Guerra Ninja, todo o mundo shinobi ficou em alerta, e o ataque da Akatsuki as vilas reforçou a certeza de que algo muito poderoso estava por vir. Não foi diferente em Konoha, que foi atacada por membros desse grupo para capturar o jinchuuriki da Vila da Folha, Uzumaki Naruto. Foi nessa batalha de Pain contra o Naruto, que estava quase sendo capturado, que fiz algo que jamais imaginei ter coragem para tal: interferir na luta para salva-lo. Sei que não sou uma oponente a altura do adversário, mas tentei de todas as formas liberta-lo, e no meio da luta revelei todas as emoções que guardava em meu coração. Não sei como tudo terminou, mas quando recobrei a consciência soube que o Naruto havia derrotado o Akatsuki e a vila estava salva, o que me deixou muito feliz e aliviada por saber que pude retribuir de alguma forma todo o apoio que ele me dava sem ter ciência.

Apesar disso, a guerra ainda continuou por alguns meses, e nesse período não vi mais ele. Com o auxilio de Sasuke Uchiha, ambos venceram o Tobi, que na verdade era Obito Uchiha. Isso possibilitou a restauração da paz no mundo shinobi.

A reconstrução da vila ocorreu logo em seguida, e com isso as missões e atividades foram retomadas. Após ser renegada da liderança do clã pela decisão do meu pai, que transferiu o mesmo para o Neji-nii-san, resolvi me dedicar completamente a minha carreira ninja, me tornando uma das melhores integrantes do esquadrão ANBU. Admito que fiquei um pouco chocada com isso, porém decidi encarar a situação de maneira positiva e cuidar mais da minha vida ao invés de me preocupar em agradar os outros. Ainda continuo um pouco tímida, porém eu já não gaguejo mais, sou mais decidida, determinada, comunicativa e espontânea, apesar de preferir realizar missão sozinha, ou com meu antigo time, Kiba-kun e Shino-kun.

Depois de tudo o se que passou nesses últimos três anos tenho pensado muito sobre os meus sentimentos em relação a tudo e todos. Principalmente em relação ao Naruto. Fiquei tanto anos admirando-o, observando-o, tentando ser melhor para chamar a sua atenção, fui capaz de arriscar a minha vida por ele, porém ele nunca me deu atenção, nunca me viu como eu o enxergava, e pior nunca comentou algo sobre a minha declaração.

Não sei se ele realmente lembra o que eu disse, eu talvez esteja constrangido para falar algo, ou nem tenha nada a me dizer. Afinal eu somente expus o que eu sinto, sem pedir nada em troca. Às vezes acho que deveria ficar magoada com ele sobre isso, mas não estou, pelo menos não agora depois de tanto tempo. Sei que ele é assim, distraído e esquecido, e também, estou mais leve, confiante, depois desse fato. Sinto que tirei um peso dos ombros. Ainda continuo admirando a sua personalidade, mas não tenho mais aquele turbilhão de emoções que sentia toda vez que o via. Hoje quando o olho fico alegre, não consigo disfarçar meu sorriso quando me deparo com seus lindo olhos azuis e seu sorriso aberto. Acho que os meus sentimentos também mudaram, sei que ele me reconhece como kunoichi e amiga, mas não o vejo nada além como vejo o Neji-nii-san, um amigo e alguém em quem se espelhar.

Acho melhor parar de ficar relembrando e pensando no passado, e me concentrar no caminho de volta a vila já posso avistar o portão de entrada daqui. Mas..tem algo estranho...sinto o chakra alguém...e que também esta na direção de Konoha...quem será.

Vou reduzir meu chakra para ficar invisível e me aproximar para conferir quem é. Espere, é um homem...um ninja pelo quantidade de chakra...mas quem...essas roupas, acho que são da Vila de Suna...será que é algum mensageiro...ou um farsante? Não posso baixar a guarda...estamos mais próximos do portão..mas ele sumiu, Como?

– _AH!_ – o que é isso? Tem uma katana no meu pescoço..mas como se nem senti alguém se aproximando...espera deve ser o shinobi que estava seguindo e sumiu...Como pude baixar aguarda assim?

– _Quem é você e porque está me seguindo?!_ – disse uma voz grossa e autoritária em meu ouvido. Ah meu Kami! Estou sendo atacada e fico arrepiada somente pela sua voz grave...foco Hinata!

– _Eu que te pergunto?! O que deseja em Konoha!?_ – respondi aumentando a voz e ficando mais séria e rígida.

– _Como uma membro da ANBU não consegue sequer disfarçar sua presença?! Tsc!..Vejo que os ninjas dessa vila continuam muito fracos!_ – o estranho sussurrou em meu ouvido mais próximo ainda. Ah mas agora foi demais! Vou mostrar quem é fraca!

Em um momento de distração do mesmo, acertei-lhe o braço fechando seus canais de chakra e invertendo as posições. Apesar de ser um pouco mais alto que eu, consegui imobilizá-lo. Agora era eu que estava atrás do mesmo com a katana em seu pescoço.

– _Cuidado com o que diz...pode acabar perdendo a língua!_ – sussurrei em seu pescoço e pude sentir o seu perfume, bastante amadeirado com um leve toque cítrico, que cheiro bom. Espera...eu conheço ele...esse cabelo...esses olhos...ah meu Kami ele é...Sasuke Uchiha...e agora?!


	3. Capitulo III

Depois de comunicar ao Kazekage que retornaria a Konoha, o que me causou uma irritante dor de cabeça, estou a caminho da mesma e relembrando da conversa que tive com a Karin. Como ela é ousada em dizer que foi por minha culpa que ela me traiu. Confesso que não fiz e não faço questão nenhuma de agradar qualquer mulher, além do sexo é claro. Mas isso ela já estava ciente desde o nosso primeiro encontro. Sempre fui frio e arrogante, e tenho os meus motivos, não tenho paciência para lidar com sentimentalismo e frescura de mulher apaixonada. Pensando bem, foi melhor assim, já estava ficando cansado dela e dessa situação, acho que ela estava certa, mas claro que ninguém além de mim precisa saber disso!

Percebo que estou próximo da vila, e para completar, tenho que lidar com um shinobi idiota que acredita que ainda não o percebi me seguindo. Humpf! Como pode ser tão estúpido assim que nem consegue disfarçar a sua presença?! Acho que posso usá-lo para me distrair um pouco, vamos ver do que ele é capaz.

Rapidamente reprimi meu chakra e me coloquei atrás dele, acho que seria melhor dizer dela pelos seus trajes creio que seja uma kunoichi. E que belas curvas ela tem. Ela está usando sandálias ninjas pretas com uma calça, não sei de que tecido mas adorei, posso ver detalhadamente suas belas pernas torneadas e sua traseiro redondo e empinado. Continuo subindo a minha análise e fico mais satisfeito com o que vejo. Ela está usando apenas o colete padrão dos membros da ANBU com a sua cintura a mostra e a bandana da Vila da Folha em seu braço direito. Agora entendo porque estava tão próxima a mim, deve estar retornando de algum lugar para a vila. Mas não é nada que me impeça de brincar um pouco. Seus cabelos são um tanto peculiares pela cor, são negros azulados longos e ela está de máscara.

Resolvi agir e posicionei próximo a seu corpo, colando-os e pondo a minha katana rente ao seu pescoço. Falei rente ao pescoço qual o motivo de estar me seguindo com minha voz um pouco mais grossa, e pude observar sua pele arrepiar. Humm, cada vez mais interessante!

– _Eu que te pergunto?! O que deseja em Konoha!? _– Ora, vejo que ela está tentando ter o controle da situação, fico mais instigado a provocá-la e observar suas reações.

– _Como uma membro da ANBU não consegue sequer disfarçar sua presença?! Tsc!..Vejo que os ninjas dessa vila continuam muito fracos!_ – disse com minha voz ainda mais sensual ao seu ouvido, e percebi seu corpo se tornar mais rígido e tenso. Agora bem próximo a ela, posso sentir o seu perfume doce e suave com essência de lavanda, mas não tão doce como o da irritante da Karin, nem enjoativo, somente um cheiro equilibrado e marcante. Como ela.

Droga! Seu perfume e seu corpo me distraíram o suficiente para que ela me acertasse no braço e se livrasse do meu aperto, repetindo o mesmo movimento que o meu, com a sua katana em meu pescoço. Mas esse ataque em meu braço não é um comum, é específico de algum clã, mas não me recordo de qual.

– _Cuidado com o que diz...pode acabar perdendo a língua!_ – Parece que ela também está querendo brincar, Mas agora sinto seu perfume ainda mais forte, e a curva dos seus seios nas minhas costas e suas torneadas pernas me encostando...ah ela realmente está querendo me provocar, e meu corpo está respondo a altura sem que permita! Porque estou desse jeito com uma mulher que sequer vi seu rosto, somente seu corpo, e só a metade dele ainda?! Não estou me reconhecendo e não gosto disso, acho que deve ser porque estou a algumas semanas na seca desde que me separei.

Com o braço que está ileso, seguro a sua mão que está em meu pescoço e em questão de segundos a arremesso de encontro a uma árvore uns três metros de distancia e me desloco também deixando uma distancia segura entre nós.

Ah sim, agora vejo seu corpo por inteiro e isso me provoca um sorriso. Não um largo, somente um pequeno de lado, e fico ainda mais satisfeito observando suas curvas. Posso ver seu umbigo amostra e sua barriga lisa e definida. Seu colete está aberto e vejo um lindo par de seios volumosos e redondos. Está explicado o volume que senti nas minhas costas. Ela está usando uma máscara que possui o desenho delicado de uma fênix em tons de lilás e preto, com dois furos nos olhos. Espera, parece que seus olhos são claros...provavelmente dever ser uma Hyuuga. Mas pelo o que me consta, somente o Neji Hyuuga era membro da ANBU antes de me mudar. Quem será ela?

***** / *****

Ah meu Kami-sama! Como pude não perceber?! Estive tão distraída em meus pensamentos que sequer notei que estava na presença do ex nukeninn, e agora readmitido Sasuke Uchiha! E ainda sendo atacada e provocada por ele. Quer dizer, acho que foi isso né?! Claro que foi, sei muito bem o que foi!

Está certo que não sou nenhuma santa, ingênua e pura, como todos acreditam. Mas também não sou uma pervertida, apenas aprendi e amadureci durante esses anos. Tive alguns relacionamentos que contribuíram bastante para isso. Um deles foi com o Inuzuka Kiba, mas depois de um tempo juntos, nós dois percebemos que erámos mais amigos que amantes. A maioria dos meus casos foram durante missões fora da vila, alguns shinobis aliados ou até civis. Sou uma pessoa discreta, e isso serve também para os meus relacionamentos, creio que ninguém além do Neji-nii-san e da Tenten-chan sabe detalhadamente sobre a minha vida. E por isso, sei muito bem que esse pequeno, porém malicioso sorriso na cara do Sasuke Uchiha é porque ele realmente estava me provocando.

Observando seu corpo melhor, não consigo evitar que também surja um discreto sorriso em meu rosto. Ele está usando o colete do esquadrão ANBU de cor marrom, com alguns bolsos laterais, creio que seja da Vila Oculta da Areia, aberto na frente, com uma regata preta por baixo, mas que marca detalhadamente seu peitoral definido e sua barriga lisa. Abaixo está de calças também pretas com botas ninjas. Seus olhos estão fixos em mim com o Sharingan ativado, mas o estranho é que ele não está usando nenhuma bandana.

– _Creio que estejamos nos precipitando. Se não me engano, você é Sasuke Uchiha, correto?_ – perguntei tentando ser amigável e diminuir o clima tenso que se formou entre nós.

– _E quem deseja saber?!_ – respondi frio. O que ela pretende agora?!

– _Nomes não interessam! Por acaso está cumprindo alguma missão para o Kazekage?!_ – tento puxar assunto e descobrir o seu motivo de estar por aqui, mas pela sua cara creio que vai ser difícil,ainda mais que não posso revelar a minha identidade.

– _Para quem não quer dizer seu nome, parece estar bastante interessada na minha vida._ – só me faltava essa agora, ter que prestar satisfação para uma ANBU!

– _Estou apenas perguntando se, caso esteja indo para Konoha poderemos ir juntos, pois estou retornando para a vila nesse momento._ – digo com a minha voz mais passiva e calma para mostrar a ele que não pretendo lutar ou algo assim.

– _Estou indo de encontro a Hokage. Me acompanhe se for capaz._ – finalizei com a minha voz grossa e fria, desaparecendo por entre as arvores e me dirigindo rapidamente para a vila. Humpf! Tenho certeza que não conseguirá me alcançar, sou considerado um dos mais velozes de Suna.

Ah se ele pensa que vai chegar primeiro que eu, está muito engando! Rapidamente o avistei e direcionei chakra para os meus pés acelerando mais minha corrida. Engano dele se acredita que serei deixada para trás! Faço missões sozinhas justamente por ser veloz e rastrear o inimigo de longe, e somente os integrantes do meu antigo time conseguem me acompanhar.

– _Nunca julgue um livro sem antes lê-lo!_ – Disse enquanto passava por ele e desaparecia entrando pelos portões da vila. Durante os saltos por cima dos telhados, fiz o jutsu de teletransporte e me direcionei para a sala do Hokage, aparecendo em meio a fumaça com a cabeça curvada e ajoelhada, posição que aprendi quando estou de frente da Hokage.

– _Tsunade-sama!_ – falei mostrando a minha presença no local.

– _Tsc!_ – Como pode ser atrevida dessa maneira?! E por que estou tão irritado com ela?! Se bem que agora com ela a minha frente tenho uma bela visão do seu traseiro redondo, mas ela desaparece assim que atravesso os portões. Acho que ela usou o jutsu de teletransporte típico dos membros ANBU. Irei fazer o mesmo mover direto para a sala da Hokage.

– _Muito bem Fênix, vejo que cumpriu sua missão perfeitamente. Aqui está a sua recompensa e esta dispensada até..._– sou interrompida por mais alguém que invade a minha sala. Mas que abusados! Tiraram o dia para me importunarem. – _mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! Sasuke Uchiha?!_

– _Hokage-sama._ – Digo friamente ao aparecer em sua sala e vejo que a mesma kunoichi de cabelos pretos azulados já se encontra aqui ao meu lado.

– _Humpf! _– resmungo ao senti a sua presença ao meu lado, já imaginava que ele fosse bastante rápido. Provavelmente também conhece o jutsu de teletransporte usado pela ANBU.

– _Creio que recebeu o pergaminho do Kazekage e já sabe o motivo da minha vinda._ – falo olhando direto para a Hokage, sem mais explicações. Não gosto de conversar e nem de dar detalhes da minha vida aos outros.

– _Ora, ora...claro que sei! Só não sabia que tinha lhe lidado liberdade para invadir a minha sala desse jeito!_ – ah que moleque atrevido! Ignoro-o e volto minha atenção para o ANBU que ainda se encontra em minha sala – _Fênix, pode se retirar, está dispensada até segunda ordem._

– _Sim Tsunade-sama! Arigato!_ – me curvo novamente para a Hokage e ao me virar, encaro aqueles olhos negros e me perco no seu olhar. Ele está me encarando de forma intensa e enigmática, ai meu Kami! Acho melhor me retirar antes que alguém perceba algo.

– _Então Sasuke Uchiha, creio que está ciente que a partir de agora é novamente um ninja de Konoha. Está realmente decidido e pronto para encarar a todos?!_ – questiono a sua decisão antes de dar meu veredicto. – _Afinal de contas, você foi embora justamente por não suportar viver com as pessoas irritantes que não lhe aceitaram. Tem certeza que agora está tudo bem?! É a ultima vez que permito isso, ou você ficará aqui para sempre ou terá que procurar outro país para viver!_

– _Sim Tsunade-sama, voltei definitivamente e não pretendo me mudar daqui tão logo. _– Tinha me esquecido por um momento que agora terei que aturar essas pessoas idiotas que julgam e falam de mim pelas costas. Humpf! - _Irei ignorá-las como sempre e focar no meu objetivo de reconstruir meu clã._

– _Assim espero! Já que falou disso, nestes pergaminhos está toda a herança do clã Uchiha, incluindo posses, dinheiro e propriedades. Quando estava aqui não tive tempo de lhe entregar, mas agora fique com o que é seu por direito e reconstrua sua vida. Ah também estou te entregando a sua nova bandana. _– entrego a ele alguns pergaminhos e me levanto indicando para que o mesmo se retire.

– _Arigato Tsunade-sama. Irei analisar tudo e cuidar da minha herança. Quem é aquela ANBU que estava aqui antes?!_ – pego meus pergaminhos e pergunto direto sobre o assunto que está me incomodando desde a minha chegada na vila.

– _Quem a Fênix?! E por que o seu interesse nela?! Não me diga que já está pensando na mesma como futura Sra. Uchiha hum?!_ – me surpreendo com a sua pergunta e resolvo brincar um pouco com ele dizendo tudo com uma cara maliciosa. Hahaha! Quem diria que estaria vendo o tão inabalável Uchiha constrangido.

– _Humpf! Não seja ridícula! Apenas desejo saber quem ela é, mas acho melhor descobrir sozinho!_ – respondo a essa velha tarada rispidamente e me viro para sair, mas ainda pude ouvir seus gritos no corredor do prédio.

– _Ora seu moleque, tenha mais respeito comigo. Estarei de olho em você!_ – era só o que me faltava! Ai que dor de cabeça desse cargo. Porque mesmo que aceitei?! –_Shizuneee, traga meu sakeeee!_

Agora a caminho meu antigo bairro fico pensando em como será daqui para frente, claro que terei que aturar o idiota do Naruto e a irritante da Sakura no meu pé assim que souberem que estou de volta. Sem contar que terei que reformar todo o bairro, o que me deixará muito ocupado por um tempo. Mas algo ainda não saiu da minha cabeça, quem é aquela kunoichi? Por que seu cheiro ficou gravado na minha memoria e meu corpo reage toda vez que me lembro dele?

Fenix... Fenix...quem é você?


	4. Capitulo IV

Começo a observar todo o trajeto até o meu antigo clã. Preciso distrair meu pensamento daquela kunoichi gostosa, de cabelos longos azulados, andar sensual, voz suave, perfume marcante...Arg! Como isso é possível?! Sequer vi o seu rosto e já estou interessado! Preciso descobrir quem ela é, provavelmente deve ser uma Hyuuga, pois o seu estilo de luta é exclusivo desse clã. Quem sabe alguém não a conheça, tenho que me informar depois. Voltando ao meu caminho, reparo que a vila já está totalmente reconstruída com suas típicas casas simplórias.

Ao me aproximar mais dos portões do meu clã, dois portões grandes de ferro com o emblema Uchiha que completam a entrada, observo varias casas abandonadas com suas janelas e portas quebradas, tintas gastas e paredes esburacadas. Para alguns, esse lugar seria como um cenário de filme de terror, mas para mim não.

Analisando detalhadamente, me lembro de como era na minha infância. Casas simples, porém bem cuidadas, pintadas de metade vermelho e metade branco, com pequenos jardins na frente e nas laterais. Algumas crianças pequenas correndo e rindo e outras já maiores iniciando o treinamento ninja. Havia sempre dois ninjas guardas na entrada e alguns aos arredores do clã. Continuo andando na pequena rua que divide o meu bairro. No final da mesma esta a casa dos líderes. É uma casa grande, de dois andares no tradicional estilo japonês, nas cores preta e vermelha. Havia uma estreita passarela feita de pedras com um grande jardim ao redor de toda a casa. Olhando ao fundo da mesma, era possível ver também um pequeno lago cristalino que se encontra atrás dela, com uma ponte feita de madeira que terminava com um quiosque, também de madeira, no meio do lago. Ainda posso sentir o cheiro das plantas ao vento e as vozes da minha família de dentro da casa. Olho para o céu e observo uma pequena ave que voa livremente sobre o lago, seu som me faz acordar, trazendo de volta a minha realidade. Uma totalmente diferente do meu passado nesse lugar. Uma realidade sombria e solitária, como o meu novo e antigo lar.

Paro de refletir e me encaminho para minha casa. As antigas lembrar teimam em retornar mas não permito. Não mais. Está na hora de seguir em frente e criar um futuro diferente do meu passado. Sei que não posso apagar os meus erros, mas preciso tentar. A minha vingança tomou muito tempo da minha vida e do meu coração. Ainda dói muito quando me lembro disso. Sempre pensei que Itachi era o culpado pelo assassinato do meu clã. Foquei somente nisso e cortei os meus laços. Abandonei a vila e me aliei aquele que me tornaria forte. E realmente me tornei, mas o preço a pagar foi muito alto. Tive que lutar contra os meus amigos, e feri meus dois irmãos, Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Itachi. Depois de todo esse sacrifício, e após descobrir a verdade sobre o extermínio da minha família, fiquei completamente cego pelo ódio. Tão cego que não percebi que o verdadeiro inimigo estava ao meu lado o tempo todo. Foi preciso que reencontrasse o Itachi no Edo-Tensei para finalmente compreender todo o meu passado. Por mais que negasse, sabia que o que ele me pedia era o certo a se fazer. Relutei até o ultimo momento para aceitar, mas fiz o certo. A tempo salvar o mundo shinobi do último golpe do Tobi, me reconciliei com o Naruto, e juntos, conseguimos acabar definitivamente com a guerra.

Entretanto, isso não foi o suficiente para provar a minha mudança. Após a guerra, ainda fiquei preso por alguns meses. Esse tempo foi o suficiente para o Naruto, Kakashi-sensei e Gai-sensei, que também estavam no momento em que ajudei na batalha, convencer os cinco Kages sobre mim e os integrantes do time Taka. Depois de muita insistência, fomos finalmente soltos. A reconstrução da vila estava a todo vapor, e como punição, fomos obrigados a ajudar 24h nessa etapa. Porém, ainda existia problemas. E o piro deles foi ter que aturar olhares tortos e insultos dos cidadãos sobre mim. No começo, ignorei a todos, mas com o tempo tornou-se insuportável. Cheguei no meu limite, e para não fazer a minha vontade e matar todos com meu sharingan, decidi me mudar para o País da Areia.

Do time Taka, que era composto por Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo, somente a Karin quis me acompanhar. Os outros dois se estabeleceram em Konoha, tornando-se ninjas oficiais da vila. Não tenho muitas lembranças da minha relação com a Karin, afinal erámos apenas companheiros com bônus noturno. Além da sua voz irritante, seu perfume enjoativo e romantismo inútil, ela era suportável. Paro novamente de divagar sobre o passado ao me deparar com a porta da minha casa. Essa é a hora. Chega de lembranças e passado sombrio. Escolhi mudar e vou conseguir. Estou fazendo isso por você e por mim, Itachi. Irei recomeçar a partir de agora. Entro finalmente e vejo que terei muito trabalho. Tudo está como antes, nenhum móvel ou objeto foi retirado do lugar. Não importa, não desistirei. Quando fecho a porta, ouço uma voz conhecida. Hupf! Demoraram dessa vez.

– _SASUUUKEEEEE! SAASSUUUKKEEEEE!_ – é alguns hábitos nunca mudam.

– _PARA DE GRITAR NARUTOOO BAKAAA!_ – realmente, continuam irritantes como sempre.

– _O que vocês fazem aqui?! E porque estão gritando desse jeito?!_ – pergunto com o meu olhar frio para eles.

– _Sa-Sasuke-kun! Que bom que voltou a vila. Fico feliz que esteja conosco novamente._ – porque ela está gaguejando e com o rosto corado, será que ela ainda gosta de mim?! Não é possível que depois de todo esse tempo ela ainda tenha esse pensamento ridículo.

– _Humpf!_ – sequer olho para ela. E pergunto ainda de costas a eles – _Como sabem que estava aqui?!_

– _A Tsunade-sama nos contou! Como você retorna e sequer avisa aos seus amigos?! Mas é um ingrato mesmo! _– Não consigo disfarçar meu sorriso de lado ao observar o Naruto emburrado de braços cruzados.

– _Não falei por que não lhes interessa! E para de falar que sou seu amigo. Isso é irritante!_ – me divirto mais ainda com a sua cara de raiva. Mas, ao olhar para a Sakura, percebo que ela está me admirando, como sempre. Arg, que irritante!

– _TEMEEEE! Pára de falar isso seu maldito! Sabe que sempre seremos amigos, não adianta negar!_ – como ele consegue dizer tanta besteira?! Ta certo que concordo com ele que somos amigos, mas eles não precisam saber disso, não ainda.

– _Isso mesmo Naruto-kun! E Sasuke-kun, como você está?! Agora que está de volta irá morar aqui no seu antigo clã?_ – sou obrigado a dirigir o meu olhar para ela depois dessas perguntas e responder olhando no fundo dos seus olhos.

– _O que você acha?! É óbvio isso!_ – respondo rispidamente e vejo que ela corou com o meu ato. Desvio meu olhar dela, melhor assim.

– _Ah Temeeee! Não fala assim com a Sakura-chan, ela só está sendo gentil!_ – olho para ela e a vejo cabisbaixa. Talvez eu tenho exagerado um pouco. Só talvez. – _Mas me diga! Você voltou porque estava morrendo de saudade da gente ne?! Mas não precisa se preocupar mais, estaremos sempre juntos, como antigamente!_ –só o Naruto mesmo para dizer tamanha idiotice para mim com esse sorriso gigante no rosto.

– _Não diga bobagens! Estou de volta e é isso que importa!_ – digo olhando para ambos, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do Naruto e um sorriso tímido da Sakura.

– _É verdade, é isso que importa! Acho que devemos comemorar a sua vinda! O que acha Sasuke-kun e Naruto-kun?!_ – não gosto de comemorações, mas talvez não seja má ideia. Está na hora de agir diferente.

– _Tanto faz, contanto que vocês me ajudem a organizar a minha casa._ – digo dando de ombros e esperando a resposta deles.

– _Ehhh Sasuke?! Você está bem?! Como assim concordou com a Sakura-chan e ainda pediu a nossa ajuda?!_ – vejo a confusão nos olhos dele enquanto ele assumir posição de luta. O que esse idiota vai fazer. – _Me diga a verdade! QUEM É VOCÊ?!_

– _CALA A BOCA NARUTOOOO!_ – reviro meus olhos ao ver a Sakura dar um dos seus delicados socos no Naruto. – _Como você acha que ele entrou aqui?! Esqueceu que esse bairro esteve trancado o tempo todo? Mas é um baka mesmo!_

– _Mas Sakura-channnn...não precisava me bater desse jeito! Eu não me lembrava disso!_ – vejo que esses dois ainda vão me dar muita dor de cabeça.

– _Enfim, eu sou eu mesmo e estou agindo assim porque quero! Então vocês vão me ajudar ou não?!_ – decreto logo e começo a andar pela casa decidindo o que fazer primeiro. – _Naruto, você cuidará de tirar todo o mato que está crescendo dentro do clã. Sakura, limpe a casa, mas não mude nada de lugar! Irei auxiliar o Naruto na parte externa. Depois resolvemos o resto._

– _Ahhh Sasukeee, porque tenho que ficar com o trabalho pesado?! Já sei o que fazer! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_ –só essa baka mesmo para invocar mil clones para o serviço.- _Ha, nem vou precisar de ajuda e ainda termino tudo rapidinho!_

– _É um baka mesmo! Vou começar o meu trabalho também, assim terminaremos tudo ainda hoje!_ – olho para a Sakura que me sorri, e depois para o Naruto que também acena. Nesse momento percebo que realmente posso contar com eles, mesmo depois de tudo.

***** / *****

Finalmente consegui sair de perto dele. Estava difícil. Agora posso andar calmamente de volta ao clã. Mas ainda não entendo, porque o Sasuke me olhava daquele jeito, e porque meu corpo reagiu a ele. Provavelmente ele deve ter vindo cumprir alguma missão e logo retornará e nunca mais irei vê-lo. Melhor assim, não imagino o que poderia acontecer se ficássemos muito tempo próximos. Sinto um chakra se aproximando, mas esse eu conheço muito bem.

– _Como vai Neji-nii-san?!_ – pergunto sem olhar para trás, mas sei que ele está aqui.

– _Vejo que retornou bem de sua missão Hinata-sama._ – apesar de ainda estar mascarada ele me reconhece mesmo assim.

– _Sim, foi tranquilo. Na verdade, acabei de sair da sala da Hokage. Adivinha quem também está na vila?!_ – sei que o Neji-nii-san não gosta dele, mas não vejo motivos para esconder isso.

– _Se você não me disser jamais poderei saber._ – ele já está ao meu lado, mas em nenhum momento olha para mim.

– _Ora Neji-nii-san, tente pelo menos!_ – olho com a minha carinha de pidona para ele, que para no mesmo instante e olha diretamente nos meus olhos enquanto fala.

– _Hinata-sama, sabe que não gosto que me chame de nii-san! E..._ – ele está olhando profundamente para mim. Quase igual o Sasuke fez, mas por quê?! – _está bem, me diga._

– _Tudo bem, sempre esqueço das formalidades. Mas, enfim, me encontrei com Sasuke Uchiha no caminho para a vila e nos dirigimos juntos até a sala da Hokage, ele deve estar lá ainda._ – digo dando de ombros, mas percebo que Neji ficou parado e volto para ele. – _o que foi Neji-san?!_

– _O que disse?! Sasuke Uchiha está na vila e vocês vieram juntos?! Explique como isso realmente aconteceu._– parece que ele ficou irritado, mas não vejo motivos para tanto alarde.

– _Simples, estava próxima do portão quando me encontrei com ele, ai tivemos uma pequena conversa e seguimos até a sala da Tsunade-sama. Pronto. Não vejo motivos para ficar nervoso desse jeito!_ – preciso cortá-lo antes que me faça perguntas, não quero entrar em detalhes.

– _Não estou nervoso, apenas preocupado com a sua segurança. Sei que já é forte, mas ainda me preocupo com você. E como disse, não tem nada demais mesmo. Só espero que ele não fique muito tempo por aqui. Não suporto ele!_ – acho engraçado a reação de Neji, eles sequer conversaram uma vez e ele diz isso. Quem entende os homens.

– _Bem, acho que veio apenas para uma missão, não sei detalhes da sua vinda. Enfim, já chegamos e vou me recolher um pouco. Você irá treinar hoje ainda com o seu time?_

– _Vou sim, estou inda agora me encontrar com eles. E já sei o que quer, irei avisar a Tenten-chan para passar aqui depois do treino. Ja nee!_ – apenas confirmo com a cabeça e entro em casa.

Preciso de um banho urgente para limpar meus pensamentos sobre certo ninja lindo, de cabelos pretos, pele alva, olhos negros profundos que me fazem esquecer de tudo ao redor, e um perfume maravilhoso...ahh Sasuke, o que você fez comigo e porque não consigo esquecer seus olhos... Quando lembro deles meu corpo reage de tal maneira, que nunca aconteceu antes. Porque? Banho frio. Agora.

Saio do banho e vejo que ainda está cedo, acho melhor deitar um pouco e aguardar a Tenten-chan chegar. Durante a guerra, nos tornamos muito próximas, viramos grandes amigas e continuamos até hoje. Ela é energética e alegre, mas é uma sábia conselheira, por isso confio os meus segredos a ela. Alguns o Neji também sabe, mas não todos. Talvez uma conversa com ela me ajude a espairecer.

–_Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! Você está ai?!_

Acordo com a voz de Tenten me chamando e já vou logo abrindo a porta do quarto.

– _Sim Tenten-chan! Entre por favor! Como você está?! Alguma novidade?!_ – vou logo enchendo ela de perguntas enquanto nos sentamos em minha cama.

– _Estou bem Hinata-chan, você demorou um pouco nessa missão hein?! Mas por aqui está tudo bem, a não ser um shinobi que ainda me chamando atenção...Mas e você, o que conta?!_

– _Para tudo! Como assim "um shinobi que anda me chamando a atenção"?! Fiquei apenas algumas semanas fora e você já arrumou um pretendente? Pode me contar tudo!_ – olho diretamente para ela e vejo que ela está muito envergonhada, com as bochechas rosadas e desviando o olhar.

– _Ah Hinata-chan, você primeiro sim?! Me conte como foi a sua missão, algum gatinho por ai?!_

– _Não pense que irei esquecer viu! Bem, minha missão foi tranquila somente na volta tive uma estranha surpresa._

– _Como assim?! O que aconteceu?! Você está ferida?!_

– _Claro que não, estou bem. Apenas me encontrei com Sasuke Uchiha próximo a vila._

– _Sasuke Uchiha? "O" Sasuke Uchiha, aquele ninja gato com cara de mau?_

– _Hahaha...só você! Esse mesmo sim._

– _Mas o que aconteceu de estranho?!_

– _Aconteceu o seguinte..._ – narrei todos os detalhes do meu encontro com o Sasuke a ela, e observei seu rosto ir de surpreso para malicioso em questão de segundos, o que me deixou um pouco constrangida. – _então foi isso que aconteceu._

–_Hummm...pelo o que eu entendi, ele mexeu com você não foi?_ – apenas aceno com a cabeça – _e parece que você também mexeu com ele um pouco. Ah se eu tivesse encontro desse com ele...aiaiai! Mas foi um pouco estranho mesmo essa atitude dele._

– _Acho que ele só ficou interessado em saber quem sou, afinal estava com a minha mascara da ANBU._ – disse dando de ombros, mas me sentindo estranha ao dizer essas palavras.

– _Pode ser, mas o importante é que agora tenho uma novidade para você! Mas só vou te contar durante a noite!_

– _Mas..Tenten-channnn...onegai! Me diga! E porque não pode ser agora?!_

– _Não adianta fazer essa cara, não cola em mim! E também durante o treino do meu time um bushin do Naruto apareceu e nos convidou para jantarmos no Ichiraku, pois todos os nossos amigos irão se reunir. E claro que nós iremos. Então somente após isso que te contarei a novidade, não adianta insistir!_

– _Tudo bem, tudo bem! Agora me diga sobre o seu futuro marido!_

– _Hahaha...engraçadinha! É apenas atração, eu acho. Mas deixa que a noite te mostro ele e conto os detalhes, com certeza ele estará lá!_

– _Ah assim não vale! Tudo bem então, só que de hoje você não me escapa hein?! Mas acho que não vou aguentar esperar, que tal se nós descermos para tomar um chá e depois nos prepararmos para a reunião!?_

– _Ótima idéia!_

_***** / *****_

Até que esses dois foram úteis. Posso observar que todo o clã já está mais apresentável sem o mato. Agora só falta reformar as casas, mas isso deixo para outro dia, afinal até eu estou um pouco cansado. Entro na casa e vejo que a Sakura pode ser eficiente quando quer. Os móveis estão todos limpos e organizados, o chão está limpo também assim como os demais cômodos. Agora sim acredito que conseguirei seguir em frente, principalmente com a ajuda deles. Acho que vou fazer algo para agradecer.

– _Parece que vocês sabem fazer algo útil hn_. – digo apenas para observar as suas caras e, como esperado o Naruto está enfezado e a Sakura cabisbaixa. – _Obrigado._

– _O QUEEEE?!_ – Naruto e Sakura gritaram juntos.

– _Não vou repetir! Vamos todos jantar no Ichraku hoje. Eu pago._ – agora sim eles estão assustados. Haha.

– _Co-co-como?! Você está agradecendo e chamando a gente para jantar por sua conta?! Tem certeza que você é mesmo o Sasuke?!_ – diz Naruto ainda com a sua típica cara da abobado.

– _Para de ser baka Naruto! É claro que é ele! Vamos sim Sasuke-kun! O que acha de chamar todos os nossos amigos, assim reunirmos e jantamos todos juntos!_ – Por isso que não gosto de ser simpático, olha o que eu ganho, ter que bancar um bando de mortos de fome que sequer conversam comigo direito! Pense positivo, outra chance de agir diferente.

– _Tanto faz. Faça como quiser. Encontro com vocês na porta do Ichraku as 20h, agora saiam que preciso tomar um banho e descansar._

– _Ah teme! Vou te ignorar porque hoje irei jantar de graça as suas custas! Ah que maravilha, várias tigelas do maravilhoso ramen do tio!..hummmm!_ – só o dobe para babar enquanto pensa em comida.

– _Está bem Sasuke-kun! Até mais tarde._ – vou com eles até a porta e reviro os olhos novamente com o tratamento da Sakura com o dobe, que agora está puxando-o pela orelha. Ninguém merece isso! - _Anda logo seu baka, para de ficar sonhando com comida e vamos embora para o Sasuke-kun descansar!_

Enfim silencio. Realmente estou cansado. Cheguei pela manha de viagem e já fui mexer com a reforma do clã. Só preciso de um bom banho de banheira e uma cama macia para resolver isso. Vou me preocupar com essa reunião somente quando chegar a hora, quero nem imaginar quem estará lá e que pode acontecer.


	5. Capítulo V

– _Vamos logo Hinata-chan, senão chegaremos atrasadas!_

– _Está bem Tenten-chan, já estou pronta._

Ambas gastaram um bom tempo se arrumando para a reunião. Mesmo que fosse apenas um jantar entre amigos, elas capricharam no visual. Tenten estava usando uma regata verde que tem um pequeno decote no peito e as costas é toda em tela, com uma calça preta justa e sandálias ninjas. Os cabelos castanhos longos estavam soltos e cacheados, e usando apenas um brilho labial. Estava discreta, mas linda a sua maneira. Hinata estava de short jeans dois palmos acima do joelho, com uma blusa lilás justa ao corpo e rendada nas costas. Os cabelos estavam soltos com a franja de lado. A maquiagem também era discreta, usava um batom rosa claro com rímel.

Assim que desceram para o primeiro piso da casa, deram de cara com toda a família Hyuuga que não conseguia parar de encará-las.

– _Aonde pensa que vai sem me comunicar?_ – inquiriu Hiashi que a olhava com frirme esperando pela resposta.

– _Gomen Otou-san. Fui convidada para um jantar com os amigos no Ichiraku e estou indo com a Teten-chan. Não se preocupe, não irei demorar._ – disse Hinata se curvando e com voz suave, porém decidida.

– _Contanto que leve seu primo não vejo nenhum problema. Então Neji?_– Hiashi nesse momento se vira para seu sobrinho com a sobrancelha erguida, e o mesmo apenas acenou com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos das duas kunoichis.

– _Claro Otou-san, creio que o Neji-san também foi convidado então não tem problema algum. _– disse Hinata sorrindo suavemente e olhando para seu primo.

– _Isso mesmo Hiashi-sama. Estarei perto da Hinata-sama a noite inteira, não se preocupe._ – Neji agora olha intensamente para a prima e sua amiga. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que via, elas estavam lindas! Os cabelos cacheados da companheira de equipe, junto com a blusa verde davam lhe muita sensualidade. Já a prima, estava simplesmente perfeita com o conjunto de short e blusa.

– _Está bem, agora vão._ – disse Hiashi já se retirando do recinto.

– _Hey, onee-chan! Vocês estão muito bonitas para um simples jantar de amigos hein...acho que estão é indo para um encontro, isso sim!_– disse Hanabi olhando maliciosamente para eles.

– _Não seja boba Hanabi, não é nada disso._ – Hinata disse rindo da mentalidade da menor. Por mais que ainda fosse criança, sempre enxergava tudo com segundas intenções.

– _Quem sabe o que pode acontecer né?!_ – retrucou Tenten entrando no jogo da Hyuuga.

– _Chega de bobagens. Hanabi-sama creio que já está na hora de deitar. E vocês duas, vamos logo!_ – reclamou Neji, recebendo uma careta da menor. Ele ainda não entendia como duas irmãs podem ser tão diferentes.

Os três foram saindo e durante o caminho elas começam a reparar nos trajes do shinobi. Ele como sempre, estava elegante e discreto. Usava calça jeans escuro, com camisa azul-claro com o símbolo do clã nas costas, e nos pés um tênis preto discreto. Seus cabelos presos levemente por uma liga. Depois de alguns minutos andando, já estavam próximos ao restaurante e avistaram um grupo de pessoas em frente do mesmo.

– _Olhe parece que todos já chegaram, vamos logo gente._ – disse uma sorridente Tenten, que já ia a frente dos demais.

– _Hn, impaciente como sempre._ – Neji disse a prima que estava ao seu lado. Hinata olhou para ele e concordou com a cabeça sorrindo enquanto se aproximavam do grupo. Mas quando olhou para frente e viu aqueles olhos negros não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

***** / *****

Acordo e olho para o céu escuro através da janela. Creio que está quase na hora do jantar. Nem sequer questionei sobre os "amigos" que iriam chamar, afinal são deles e não meus. Levanto do meu futon e me dirijo ao guarda-roupa em busca de algo decente para usar. Escolho por uma calça jeans surrada, com camiseta preta de gola "V", com uma jaqueta por cima de couro forrada e tênis cinza. Confiro se a casa está totalmente fechada e saio. Já estou a uma quadra do restaurante e encontro o Naruto e a Sakura no caminho.

– _Oyasuminasai Sasuke-kun!_ – "Nossa, ele está mais bonito que antes", pensou ela. Já se passaram anos, mas ainda tenho um sentimento forte por ele. E agora ele está aqui novamente, talvez seja a minha chance de conquistá-lo. Olho para ele e não consigo evitar de corar.

– _Eh Sasuke, que bom te ver. Assim vamos todos juntos, dattebayo!_ – diz Naruto e todos concordam, andando lado a lado. O loiro olhou para os dois ao seu lado e percebeu que continuam iguais em alguns pontos. A Sakura-chan ainda gosta do Sasuke, mas ele não diz nem faz nada a respeito.

– _Quem vai estar lá?_ – diz Sasuke. Preciso saber qual vai ser o tamanho do meu prejuízo com os "amigos".

– _Ah Sasuke-kun, eu e o Naruto chamamos todos: Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Hinata e Neji. Vai ser muito divertido hoje! _– diz Sakura sorrindo abertamente para ele e corando quando o mesmo a olha de soslaio e retribui com um aceno.

– _Tanto faz._ – digo dando de ombros. Talvez essa seja a minha oportunidade de agir diferente e fazer mais amigos.

– _Ei vejam, todos já estão aqui! Oyasuminasai pessoal! _– cumprimenta Naruto a todos gritando.

– _Para de gritar dobe._ – digo indiferente para ele e me foco nas pessoas. Ainda reconheço alguns apesar das mudanças.

– _Oyasuminasai._ – diz Chouji a eles. Shikamaru e Sai apenas olham e acenam com a cabeça.

– _Yo testuda! Vejo que está muito bem acompanhada hoje._ – Ino diz e olha para Naruto e Sasuke descaradamente. – _Como vai Naruto-kun, quanto tempo não te vejo. E você Sasuke-kun, é sempre bom revê-lo! A que devemos a honra da sua visita?_

– _Hei loira, pode parar de gracinha! O Sasuke-kun voltou de vez para a vila e a reunião é para comemorarmos isso, e não para ficar se esfregando desse jeito!_ – disse Sakura olhando brava para a Ino e depois sorrindo e acenando para todos.

– _Eh é verdade Sasuke-kun, você voltou de vez para cá?!_ _–_ perguntou Ino como sorriso largo deixando a Sakura raivosa.

– _Sim. _– disse Sasuke revirando os olhos pela cena das duas. Mas por um momento se sentiu observado e olhou ao redor, encontrando um par de perolas que lhe encaravam. "Aqueles olhos são tão intensos", pensou ele. O mesmo não conseguiu evitar, e agiu da mesma maneira, porém desviou a atenção ao perceber o que fazia. Mas ao escutar a voz de Naruto, voltou sua atenção novamente para as perolas.

– _Hehe Ino-chan, estou bem mas tenho andando ocupado sabe ...- _diz rindo sem graça e desviando dela para falar com os demais.– _Olá Hinata-chan e Tenten-chan, estão muito bonitas! Como vão rapazes?- _seu sorriso ficou maior ainda ao olhar para a Hinata. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas ultimamente tem reparado demais na ex-herdeira Hyuuga.

– _Arigato Naruto-kun, você também está muito bonito._ – disse Hinata, Tenten concordou. Ele estava usando uma camiseta azul escuro que destacava sua pele e seus olhos, junto com uma calça jeans clara e tênis preto.

– _E ai Naruto, tudo bem cara?!_ – disse Kiba pra ele e Lee apenas deu um grande sorriso ao amigo. – _Ei meninas, e nós aqui, também não estamos bonitos hum?!_ – disse Kiba provocando as amigas.

Kiba estava usando uma camiseta vermelha com o emblema do clã Inuzuka nas costas que definia muito bem seus músculos, juntamente com calças escuras e sandálias ninjas. O canino tornou-se um dos membros mais forte do seu clã, como também um dos garanhões de Konoha.

O Lee estava um pouco elegante que os demais. Ele usava camisa social verde escuro dobrada ate o cotovelo, acompanhado de calca jeans e tênis preto o que deixou seu visual bem descontraído. Melhorou muito seu jeito, agora é mais discreto, guardando seu fogo da juventude para os treinos e missões.

O Sai era o mais simples. Estava todo de preto, calça, blusa e tênis. Apesar de ainda falar coisas constrangedoras, ele aprendeu a ler as pessoas detalhadamente durante esses anos.

Chouji estava usando algo bem descontraído, uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida com o símbolo do seu clã no lado direito do peito na cor marrom. Para completar usava calças preta com tênis cinza. Ele foi um dos que mais mudou fisicamente. Durante a guerra, devido a um jutsu especifico do seu clã, emagreceu totalmente, adquirindo músculos bem definidos e se tornando um dos mais altos do grupo. Entretanto, ainda é um pouco tímido em relação as mulheres.

Shino estava com seus típicos óculos escuros, casaco preto aberto e blusa e calças cinzas, com tênis preto. Melhorou muito seu físico e personalidade, conversando mais com os amigos, principalmente com as mulheres, tornando bem famoso entre elas.

Shikamaru usava blusa marrom com colete preto por cima, calças jeans e tênis marrom. Ele ainda tinha os cabelos grandes presos no alto, mas com a morte do Asuma-sensei trocou o palito na boca por um cigarro. Continua indiferente e preguiçoso, menos quando o assunto é a Sabaku no Temari, sua namorada.

– _Claro que sim! Todos estão lindos!_ – disse Tenten provocativa, a Hinata constrangida, causando risos na Ino e Sakura, que encaravam os meninos e concordavam com ela.

– _Chega de conversa e vamos entrar logo antes que eu desista. _– Sasuke diz e segue passando por todos. Mas ao passar por Hinata, sente um perfume de lavanda muito parecido com o da ANBU. Esse cheiro...será ela?

– _O Sasuke e seu eterno mal humor._ – disse Ino revirando os olhos.

– _Sabe Tenten-chan naturalmente você é muito bonita, mas hoje está maravilhosa._ – sussurrou Lee ao ouvido da companheira e saiu rindo baixo ao ver a pele da mesma se arrepiar.

– _E-então vamos entrar galera?_ – disse Tenten ainda desconcertada incentivando todos a entrarem, ficando somente ela e Hinata para trás.

– _Acho que já descobrir a sua novidade, e ela está usando blusa verde e calça preta. Acertei?!_ – Hinata descreveu a roupa do Lee e viu a amiga sorrir.

– _Humhum...rsrs...mas não entendo o que ele quer com isso. Quando estamos no treino ou em missão, ele age como sempre. Mas sempre que o encontro em outro lugar ou estamos sozinhos ele faz isso. O que você acha?!_ – desabafou ela a Hyuuga.

– _Bem, hoje vou observar melhor e te dou minha opinião. Agora vamos entrar que só sobramos nós aqui._ – diz Hinata rindo da amiga, e imaginando o que mais poderia acontecer até o fim da noite.

***** / *****

O Ichiraku, assim como toda a vila, foi reconstruído pela guerra, tornando o que era uma barraquinha em um restaurante bem estruturado e equipado com diversas mesas. Assim, quando todos entraram puderam escolher um lugar agradável próximo a janela onde caberiam na mesma mesa. Quando Hinata e Tenten chegaram todos já estavam sentados, com Lee, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Neji e Shikamaru do lado direito e Chouji na ponta. Do outro lado da mesa havia dois lugares vagos, Tenten sentou na ponta, ficando de frente para Lee, e Hinata sentou no ultimo lugar vago. Entre Sasuke e Naruto, ficando então Tenten, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura e Ino.

– _Oyasuminasai a todos! Fico feliz em vê-los reunidos, estão comemorando algo?_ – comprimentou Akimich, o dono do Ichiraku.

– _Oyasuminasai Tio! Estamos aqui para celebrar a volta do Sasuke! _– gritou Naruto, deixando todos com gotas na cabeça e um Sasuke furioso._ – Pode me trazer dois ramens de porco completos logo, e vocês, o que vão pedir?!_

– _Eu vou querer um de legumes._ – disse Sakura. Tenten, Ino e Sai pediram o mesmo.

– _Eu quero um de lombo, por favor. _– disse Chouji e Shino.

– _Vou querer o mesmo também._ – pediram Kiba, Lee e Neji.

– _Quero um de peixe._ – pediu Sasuke indiferente.

– _Eu também vou querer desse, por favor._ – disse Hinata docemente.

– _Curioso._ – sussurrou o Uchiha assim que a ouviu, olhando de soslaio para ela. Aquela voz também se parecia com a outra.

– _Algum problema Sasuke-san?_ – disse Hinata também baixo, quando sentiu ser observada.

– _Hum...nenhum._ – respondeu Sasuke voltando sua atenção para a conversa que acontecia.

Sai, que estava a frente de Sasuke observava a tudo e todos. Ele sempre admirou a união existente entre eles, e quando estavam juntos, gostava de analisar cada um, observando as suas reações e emoções. Essa noite não foi diferente. Observando Sakura, que estava de frente para ele, percebeu que a mesma olha incessantemente para o Sasuke. Este parecia bem concentrado em olhar discretamente a kunoichi ao seu lado que fingia nao notar isso. Já Ino matinha um diálogo com seus companheiros. Os mais falantes eram Naruto e Kiba, que narravam suas missões disputando quem era o mais rápido, ou forte, ou estrategista, etc. Os demais apenas acompanhavam as conversas.

– _Que tal se pedirmos algumas garrafas de sakês?_ – sugeriu Sai na tentando animar mais a noite.

– _Ótima idéia!_ – disseram Naruto, Kiba e Chouji juntos.

– _Acho que não seria bom, podemos causar problemas depois._ – disse Sakura, porem a mesma foi cortada por Ino.

– _Ora rosada, se você ainda é criança e não pode beber, deixe que os adultos façam então!_ – piscou para mesma em tom de deboche.

– _Aff, está bem, mas não vou cuidar de ninguém depois._

– _Pode ficar tranquila Sakura-chan que cuidarei de você._ – disse Sai olhando intensamente para ela. A risada foi geral ao verem a mesma constrangida e corada.

– _Problemáticos...-_ resmingou Shikamaru a eles.

A noite estava sendo bem agradável entre eles. Falaram do passado de cada um e também sobre banalidades. Eles já haviam jantado e bebido várias garrafas de sake, deixando-os bem a vontade para falar sobre o que realmente queriam saber.

– _Então Neji-kun, alguma novidade para compartilhar com a gente?!_ – Tenten perguntou olhando de soslaio para ele. Por mais que ela negasse, sempre sentia algo quando estavam próximos, ou olhando para ele, ou durante os treinos, ou em missões...mas isso não significa que estivesse apaixonada. Pelo menos não para ela.

Neji estranhou a pergunta, mas respondeu mesmo assim. – _Não._ – Claro que ele já havia notado alguns olhares da mesma, mas ela age da mesma maneira com o Lee, então para ele, não era nada além de amizade.

– _Vamos Neji-kun...não acredito que um homem como você não tenha nenhuma paquera!_ – insistiu Ino, piscando para ele.

– _Explique melhor._– disse Neji erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para ela.

– _Bem...você, junto com todos os rapazes aqui são considerados os melhores partidos de Konoha...além de serem lindos, gostosos, fortes e por ai._ – disse ela tranquilamente a eles, enquanto as meninas riam e concordavam com a cabeça.

– _Você é muito problemática Ino...não tem vergonha de falar isso?_ – Shikamaru falou enquanto batia na testa. A mesma olhou para ele confusa.

– _Tenten-chan, você também concorda com ela? _– Lee perguntou olhando sedutoramente para a amiga. Ela então resolveu entrar no joguinho dele, teria a desculpa do álcool depois se falasse ou fizesse demais.

– _Não só concordo como assino embaixo. _– disse ela piscando e rindo para ele. Neji estranhou a intimidade deles por um momento, mas ignorou-os.

– _Ah mas com certeza vocês estão em desvantagem agora que o Sasuke-kun voltou._ – Hinata falou descontraída, recebendo vários olhares confusos enquanto Naruto, Sakura e Neji se engasgavam com a bebida.

– _E posso saber o porquê?!_ – disse ele bem próximo a ela. Com certeza é ela, vejo nas suas perolas toda a emoção daquele dia. Nesse momento todos da mesa estavam esperando a resposta da Hyuuga.

– _Quem iria resistir a você?_ – retrucou ela também próxima a ela sensualmente, deixando todos boquiabertos com a sua atitude. Toda vez que o olhava, se perdia na escuridão dos seus olhos esquecendo tudo ao redor.

– _Hinata-sama!_ – Neji não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, sua prima jamais agiu assim. Ao ouvir a voz do primo a mesma volta realidade, rindo para as amigas e disfarçando.

– _Ora Neji, não fique com ciúmes, você também tem seu charme._ – Ino piscou para ela ajudando-a, enquanto as outras riram do constrangimento de Neji.

– _Ei Hinata, assim fico com ciúmes!_ – brincou Kiba fazendo bico.

– _Não vejo motivo para isso, afinal vocês não tem nada._– afirmou Shino olhando firme para o companheiro, que aumentou ainda mais o bico.

– _Não briguem meninos, vocês tem um cantinho especial no meu coração._ – brincou ela mais ainda, fazendo todos rirem.

– _Será que eu também tenho um cantinho especial?! _– disse Naruto ao ouvido dela, que se sobressaltou com o gesto.

– _Ah...claro! Todos os meus amigos tem!_ – afirmou Hinata alto para todos. Deixando o loiro sem graça. Ela sabia o que ele queria dizer, mas preferiu ignorar. Não é possível que depois de tantos anos ele resolva voltar nesse assunto. Nesse momento Hinata levanta para ir ao banheiro acompanhada da Tenten.

– _Então Sasuke-kun, o que te fez voltar?_ – perguntou Sai encarando-o. Todos se voltaram para eles.

– _Humpf! Cansei de Suna e está na hora de reconstruir meu clã._ – o Uchiha respondeu indiferente.

– _Humm...já tem alguma ideia de como fazer isso?_ – perguntou ele novamente, deixando gotas na cabeça de todos.

– _Não seja bobo Sai-kun! È claro que ele terá que se casar para isso!_ – gritou Sakura a ele. – _Já tem alguma pretendente Sasuke-kun?_ – ela olha esperançosa para ele, que sequer lhe dirige a atenção.

– _Quem sabe._ – disse olhando para frente e lembrando dos olhos perolados.

– _Ai que pena! Infelizmente não poderei te ajudar nisso Sasuke-kun..._– Ino disse fingindo tristeza, o que deixou Chouji e kiba em alerta.

– _Há! E pode nos dizer o porque loira?_ – Sakura perguntou desafiando a mesma.

– _Bem...digamos que estou em um relacionamento._ – disse ela corada e olhando discretamente para o Shino, o que não passou despercebido por Chouji e Sai.

– _Hahahaha...essa é boa! E quem seria o corajoso?!_ – cutucou Sakura. Ela estava em duvida se acreditava ou não nela, depois de tanto álcool ela poderia estar apenas mentindo para chamar atenção.

– _Não diga isso Sakura-chan...fico feliz por você Ino. Também estou a procura de um relacionamento serio._ – diz Naruto que nesse momento olhou fixamente para Hinata, que já havia voltado do banheiro com a amiga. Mas o que ele não percebeu foi o olhar da rosada para o mesmo.

– _Eh gente, acho que já está na hora de ir. Ainda temos treino amanha, não é meninos?_ – fala Tenten olhando para Lee e Neji, que concordam.

– _Está tarde para ir sozinha, deixe que eu a acompanhe Tenten-chan._ – disse Lee sugestivamente, ganhando um pequeno sorriso da morena como resposta.

– _Acho melhor irmos também Hinata-sama. _– Neji afirma, recebendo um aceno da prima. Mas não conseguiu deixar de olhar para a porta, onde ainda pode ver os companheiros de missões trocarem olhares corados.

– _Claro Neji-kun._ – disse concordando mas antes de levantar ainda sussurrou ao ouvido do Uchiha sem que ninguém percebesse. – _Seja bem-vindo._ – Sasuke a acompanhou com o olhar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Agora não tinha a menor duvida, ela era Fênix.

– _Ate mais pessoal, me diverti muito essa noite._ – ela disse sorrindo docemente a todos e saindo com o primo do restaurante.

– _Eh Sasuke-kun, você e a Hinata estavam bem íntimos hum?!_ – disse Sai indiretamente, atraindo a atenção de todos.

– _Não seja ridículo, mal conheço ela! Já vou também, hoje é minha conta. Até. _– disse olhando friamente para o branquelo, levantando em seguida.

– _Oie Sasukeee! Me espera, estou indo também. Ate mais pessoal!_ – despediu Naruto, correndo para alcançar o amigo que já estava do lado de fora.

– _Que problemáticos...pra mim já chega também._ – Shikamaru falou enquanto saia.

– _Ae Shikamaru, me espera que também vou. Tchau galera!_ – disse Kiba que se despediu e saiu, seguido de Chouji.

– _Parece que fomos abandonados...aff._ – resmungou Sakura de cara abatida.

– _Que isso Sakura-chan, assim fico ofendido._ – disse Sai com olhos tristes.

– _N-não é na-nada disso Sai-kun. Me desculpe! Quis dizer que todos foram embora de uma vez._ – concertou a Haruno constrangida.

– _Tudo bem Sakura-chan, assim fica melhor não acha?_ – perguntou ele olhando fixamente para as suas esmeraldas.

– _Hummm...sabe que até gostei mais assim?_ – diz Ino olhando sensualmente para Shino, que lhe retribui com um sorriso de lado.

– _Acho que está tarde para mim também._ – diz Sakura sem graça por perceber que estavam de casal na mesa.

– _Façamos o seguinte, pedimos só mais uma garrafa de sake e depois todos vamos, o que acha?_ – sugeriu Sai, ganhando um aceno do Shino e um largo sorriso da loira.

– _Está bem, mas somente uma sim?_ – disse Sakura derrotada. Talvez mais um pouco de sake e conversa ajude a melhorar a noite, que para ela foi um desastre.

– _Agora gostei hein rosada! Tio traz mais uma garrafa para nós!_ – gritou Ino sorridente ao sentir a mão de Shino sobre a sua debaixo da mesa.

– _Hahaha, só você mesmo Ino-chan!_ – disse a Haruno um pouco mais feliz.

Enquanto eles começavam mais uma rodada de sake em meio a paquera e banalidades, os demais estavam voltando as suas casas divagando sobre todos os acontecimentos da noite e o que os aguarda no dia de amanhã.


	6. Capítulo VI

Eles estavam muito mais que alegres, afinal depois de sete garrafas de sake, não tem como não ficar. Assim Sakura era só risos e comentários sem medida, enquanto que Ino e Shino já não disfarçavam mais o romance, trocando beijos e carícias a todo momento. O único menos agitado era Sai. Mesmo com a bebida, ele se mantinha discreto um pouco.

– _S-sabe pessoal, acho que não nasci para amar!_ – exclamou a rosada em meio a soluços.

–_Não digo isso, uma mulher linda como você deve ser amada a altura._ – disse Sai tentando anima-la.

– _Ah Sai-kun, não adianta puxar meu saco! Eu sei que sou feia, testuda, tenho poucas curvas...enfim uma sem-graça..._– disse ela agora cabisbaixa e com os olhos tristes.

– _Não é verdade. Para mim, você é perfeita, tem as medidas exatas._ – disse ele sensual. O outro casal, que até esse momento estavam se agarrando, pararam e resolveram intervir.

– _A Sakura-chan, não seja boba! Você tem as suas qualidades, apesar de tudo...rsrs_– disse Ino conseguindo arrancar um sorriso fraco dela.

– _Talvez Sai-san, fosse melhor você mostrar do que falar._ – disse Shino tranquilo, recebendo um sorriso malicioso do outro.

– _E como ele faria isso?! _– perguntou Sakura ainda abatida pelos pensamentos negativos.

– _Assim._ – Nesse momento Sai já se encontrava ao lado da Haruno e sussurrou ao seu ouvido, para logo em seguida segurar possessivamente em sua cintura e colar seus lábios.

Desde que a conhecera, Sai se encantou pela sua beleza exótica, mas a mesma nunca lhe deu liberdade para algo mais. Eram apenas amigos e ela deixava bem claro isso. Mas o branquelo não estava conseguindo se segurar mais e agora surgiu a oportunidade que ele tanto queria, finalmente provar seus lábios. Ele estava extasiado! Era muito melhor do que imaginava, o gosto doce da sua boca misturado ao álcool deixava o beijo mais sensual, principalmente quando ela começou a retribuir também.

Já Sakura estava em choque. Sempre desconfiou que Sai lhe olhasse diferente, mas julgava ser apenas imaginação. Durante todo o jantar percebeu que o mesmo lhe olhava intensamente, mas a presença do Sasuke-kun era mais forte, porém o mesmo ainda a ignorava, deixando-a triste. Não sabia mais o que fazer para chamar atenção do Uchiha e isso a tornava mais depressiva. Mas agora com os lábios frios do Sai contra os seus, ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. O toque dele na sua cintura e no seu pescoço queimava. Jamais provara um beijo como esse, talvez fosse o álcool ou carência, não sabia explicar. Mas acima de tudo, queria mais dele, mais dos seus lábios frios e mãos quentes, e sem perceber estava retribuindo ao beijo com toda intensidade.

***** / *****

Naruto e Sasuke seguiam o caminho para casa em silêncio, e isso estava incomodando o moreno. Ele sabia que quando o Uzumaki se calava era porque algo estava lhe perturbando, mas ele não imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido para tal atitude.

– _Diga logo o que está pensando dobe. Não aguento mais essa sua cara de bobo pensativo._ – disse Sasuke disfarçando a preocupação.

– _Ah...hehehe...verdade, estava pensando no jantar que tivemos. Foi muito bom reunir todos. O que você achou?_ – disse Naruto como rosto mais leve.

– _Interessante, mesmo que não sejam meus amigos._ – respondeu o Sasuke dando de ombros.

– _Eh Teme! Não seja bobo, todos somos amigos. Você sempre foi o mais afastado da turma por isso pensa dessa maneira, mas talvez esteja na hora de se aproximar mais. Tenho certeza que será muito bem recebido por eles, dattebayo!_ – disse o loiro sorrindo.

– _Nem parece você falando dobe, mas quem sabe eu tente._ – o Uchiha disse dando um pequeno sorriso. Estava feliz por ver que seu amigo amadureceu.

– _Então, e esse historia de reconstruir o clã, é pra valer?!_ – quis saber Naruto.

– _É claro. Depois que terminar a reforma do clã irei procurar alguém a altura do titulo de Sra. Uchiha._ – disse o moreno.

– _Hehehehe...boa sorte então. Mas já tem pelo menos alguma ideia de alguém ou como ela deve ser?_ – perguntou Naruto. Ele estava um pouco receoso sobre isso, pois também percebeu algo no restaurante, só não entendia porque isso lhe incomodava. Sempre acreditou ser apaixonado pela Sakura-chan, e não atendia o que aquela garota provocava nele.

– _Talvez...contanto que ela não seja irritante..._ – respondeu Sasuke. – _Por acaso não confia no seu taco? Ou está preocupado com o que a Hyuuga disse mais cedo dobe?_

– _Hum depende...o que ela realmente disse?!_ – agora sim chegaram ao assunto que tanto incomodava Naruto. Hinata.

– _Porque deseja saber?! Está com ciúmes?_ – Sasuke também percebeu os olhares do amigo a ela durante o jantar, e isso estranhamente lhe incomodou muito.

– _Claro que não! Ela é somente uma amiga que prezo muito!_ – disse ele enfurecido pelo tom do amigo. – _Por acaso ficou interessado nela?!_

– _Ora dobe, isso não lhe interessa. _– Sasuke disse e sorriu discretamente ao lembrar das provocações da mesma.

– _Teme! Não vá brincar com a Hinata-chan como já fez com outras por ai! Ela é uma princesa e deve ser tratada como tal, dattebayo! _– afirmou Naruto olhando sério ao amigo.

– _Se não soubesse que você ainda é apaixonado pela Sakura, podia jurar que está gostando da Hyuuga._ – disse o moreno calmo, mas por dentro fervia de curiosidade para saber mais sobre a dona dos olhos perolados.

– _Não sei exatamente o que sinto por ela, mas a considero muito e não vou aceitar que ninguém a maltrate._ – disse Naruto deixando claro o que pensa, não recebendo a resposta continuou. – _Agora me conte o que ela te disse._

– _Quem sabe um dia...estou esgotado hoje e agora vou para casa._ – disse Sasuke desaparecendo em meio a fumaça, sem dar tempo de resposta ao loiro. Ele estava contente por dentro, nunca imaginou que seria bem recebido por eles depois de tudo. Depois de tomar um banho relaxante, deitou em seu futon ponto para uma noite de sono.

– _TEMEEE MALDITOOO!_ – gritou Naruto ao se encontrar sozinho na rua. O mesmo sorriu seguindo o caminho para casa tranquilo, pensando que agora todos estão juntos novamente.

***** / *****

– _Diga-me Lee-kun, o que pretende?_– eles conversaram durante todo o caminho até a casa da morena. Mas algo a incomodava e precisava desabafar logo.

– _O que quer dizer Tenten-chan?_ – disse ele fingindo desentendido. Sabia que a amiga era geniosa, por isso estava indo devagar durante todo esse tempo, mas estava cansando dos joguinhos também.

– _Aff...você mudou de um tempo pra cá...tem me tratado diferente, e isso me deixa confusa._ – disse ela olhando diretamente para ele.

– _Por quê?! Por acaso te elogiar é errado?_ – brincou ele, se aproximando sem que ela percebesse.

– _Claro que não! Mas é que antes não era assim...por que a mudança?_ – ela sabia que iria se lembrar de tudo depois, mas aproveitava a desculpa da bebida para saber a verdade dele.

– _Já se olhou no espelho?!Você mudou, e isso me chamou a atenção. Ainda não tinha reparado como seus lindos olhos castanhos brilham quando está feliz ou nervosa, ou como seu cabelo é lindo quando usa solto, ou como seu corpo adquiriu formas que me tiram o sono todas as noites... Tudo essa mudança é porque simplesmente não consigo mais parar de te admirar!_ – desabafou Lee bem próximo a ela. Será que ela não percebia que ele estava fascinado por ela.

– _O-o q-que vo..._– ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois lábios quentes foram prensado contra os seus. Kami! Estou sendo beijada pelo meu companheiro! Sei que devia para-lo para não causar problema depois, mas não quero. Seus lábios macios se movimentando sobre os meu de tão forma sedutora que não consigo resistir. Me agarro aos seus cabelos aprofundando o beijo mais ainda. Que sabor gostoso tem a boca dele, ele é tão quente...sedutor...começo a perder a razão quando ele me aperta mais ainda contra seu corpo, me focando apenas nas sensações.

Não acredito que finalmente estou provando os lábios da minha morena! Como ela é gostosa, em todos os sentidos. Quando ela aprofundou o beijo fiquei completamente louco, e como se ainda fosse possível, colei ainda mais nossos corpos. Agora sei que estou apaixonado por ela, não há álcool que me faça esquecer a sensação da sua boca na minha. Preciso conquista-la só para mim, mas infelizmente o maldito ar faltou. Vou me separando devagar dela, sentindo melhor agora cada pedaço do seu corpo ao meu. Ela olha para mim ainda atordoada e se afasta rapidamente.

– _Acho que vou entrar agora._ – diz Tenten entrando em casa correndo direto para o quarto. Ao chegar lá, a mesma desaba na cama atônita, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, e pior, em todas as sensações que o beijo dele proporcionou. De tanto pensar no assunto, acabou adormecendo ali mesmo com o pensamento nele.

– _Não pense que desisti..._ – resmunga Lee sorridente indo embora. Nem um banho frio ao chegar em casa foi capaz de apagar o fogo que ainda queimava por dentro ao se lembrar do beijo da Mitsashi. Talvez uma noite de sono ajudasse, ou talvez não.

***** / *****

Sabia que ele estava querendo me falar algo e até imagino sobre o que. Eu e minha mania de falar demais quando bebo. Estamos já próximos ao clã e ele não disse nada, mas sei que isso não vai durar muito tempo, uma hora ou outra ele vai tocar no assunto e terei que responder. Acho melhor puxar conversa e acabar com isso logo.

– _Foi muito divertido hoje, não foi Neji-kun?_ – pergunto com a voz baixa.

– _Parece que para você foi. Pode me explicar o que significa aquilo entre você e o Uchiha?!_ – percebo que ele está com muita raiva, mas não fiz nada demais. Ou fiz?

– _Aquilo o que exatamente?!_ – pergunto docemente.

– _Hinata-sama, não se faça de desentendida. O que foram todos aqueles olhares e sussurros entre vocês?_ – pergunta parando e olhando seriamente para mim.

– _Neji-kun, não estou entendendo. Não teve nada disso. Apenas trocamos algumas palavras._ – digo ainda mais calma, sei que estou errada, mas não entendo porque ele ficou desse jeito.

– _Hum! E o que você quis dizer com ninguém resistiria a ele? Isso inclui você também?_ – questiona se aproximando perigosamente, me deixando presa entre ele e uma árvore. Fico tão perdida no seu olhar que não consigo formular uma resposta, apenas o encaro atordoada, sentindo minha pele corar.

– _Cl-claro q-que n-não N-Neji-kun._ – não acredito que depois de anos estou gaguejando. Como ele consegue me deixar assim, tão perdida no seu olhar que fico tímida novamente. Arregalo meus olhos ainda mais ao senti-lo colar os nossos corpos e se aproximar do meu ouvido.

– _E a mim, você resistiria?_ – sussurra ele, depositando um beijo molhado em seu pescoço. Ao perceber que a prima ainda estava sem reação, ele desaparece com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios deixando-a sozinha.

– _O-o q-que f-foi i-isso?!_ – disse Hinata com a mão no coração. Ela ainda estava escorada na arvore, suas pernas estavam bambas e seu coração e respiração estavam disparadas. Começou a respirar devagar, recobrando a consciência de onde estava e se dirigindo a casa principal rapidamente.

Ainda estava perdida pensando o que teria feito o primo tomar tal atitude. Resolveu que seria melhor tomar um relaxante banho de banheira para organizar as ideias. Enquanto se banhava, se lembrou do Sasuke Uchiha. Durante o jantar reparou detalhadamente nele, não era a toa que varias mulheres se jogavam ao seus pés. Ele é simplesmente perfeito. O cabelo preto jogado a frente contrastando com a sua pele alva, os olhos negros profundos, a boca pequena mas bem desenhada, e o seu perfume viciante. Todo o tempo que esteve ao seu lado não conseguia pensar direito, o cheiro dele a embriagava, convidando todo seu corpo para ele. Grande engano achar que beber ajudaria. O álcool a deixou ainda mais desinibida, levando a dar indiretas a ele. E o pior era que ele correspondia a altura em todas as vezes. Não sabia se era só um joguinho dele ou estivesse realmente interessado. Ela julgava ser possível que "o" Sasuke Uchiha olhasse para ela com segundas intenções, nunca sequer conversaram uma vez na vida. Talvez se Nej-kun não tivesse chamado a sua atenção, nem imagina o que mais poderia ter acontecido, pensava ela. Ele era outra que a confundiu ainda mais. O primo sempre esteve por perto devido a divisão do clã e a amizade entre eles, mas nunca antes havia agido assim. Eles se tornaram muito unidos, mas nunca demostraram interesse um no outro. Não até hoje. Preferiu ignorar o fato do seu corpo corresponder a esses pensamentos, e decidiu que já era hora de dormir. Saiu do banheiro após a higiene, vestiu o pijama e deitou na tentativa de esquecer tudo o que aconteceu no dia seguinte.

***** / *****

Ah que delicia da sua pele na minha boca! Como sonhei com isso durante anos, sempre fui atraído pelo seu jeito doce, mas as mudanças físicas atiçaram meus desejos mais profundos por ela. Ainda não acredito que fiz isso, mas valeu a pena. Não consigo esquecer seus olhos em pratos me encarando perdidamente. Talvez tenha passado do limite, mas não consegui me segurar depois dessa reunião do restaurante. Aquele idiota arrogante mal chegou e já atraiu a atenção de todos, inclusive da Hinata-sama, o que me deixou ainda com mais ódio dele. Mas acho que posso dormir tranquilo por enquanto, sei que a confundi e isso vai me render tempo suficiente para finalmente conquista-la e me declarar. Tal pensamento me faz sorrir enquanto entro no mundo onde só existe eu e ela.

***** / *****

O beijo estava cada vez mais intenso, arrancando gemido de ambos ainda dentro do restaurante. O outro casal se divertia com a cena, mas como nada é perfeito, já estava na hora do estabelecimento fechar.

– _Ei safadinhos, deixem para terminar isso em outro lugar, o Ichiraku já está nos expulsando daqui ... rsrs _– disse Ino se divertindo com a cara de assustada deles.

– _Ino sua porca, não grite essas coisas, estamos em publico ainda!_ – respondeu Sakura a amiga constrangida.

– _Engraçado justo você dizer isso depois de quase engolir o Sai-kun...hahahahaha_ – cutucou Ino, vindo a amiga ficar completamente vermelha e esconder o resto no peito do albino.

– _Não seja indelicada Ino, você também estava fazendo o mesmo com o caladão do Shino._ – retrucou Sai defendendo.

– _Enfim, o que importa é que já está na hora de irmos embora. _– disse Shino se levantando indiferente a discussão deles.

– _Ei Shino-kun, não me deixe para trás, você ainda tem que me levar em casa!_ – gritou a loira se agarrando ao braço do Aburame que sorriu pelo ato.

– _Vamos também Sakura-chan?_ – perguntou Sai próximo ao ouvido dela, sorrindo ao ver sua pele arrepiando.

– _Hai._ – disse ela ainda envergonhada, mas ao sentir sua cintura enlaçada pela mão dele esquece tudo e sorri caminhando juntos em direção a sua casa.

– _Sabe Sakura-chan, já chegamos._ – disse Sai parando em frente a casa dela. Sakura estava distraída pensando em como tudo aconteceu que não percebeu que já haviam andado tanto.

– _Ah...é verdade. Então Sai..._

– _Olha antes de dizer qualquer coisa apenas me escute._ – diz ele olhando fixamente para as esmeraldinas brilhantes dela.

– _Hai._

– _Bem, o que aconteceu hoje não foi por causa da bebida ou porque quis ajuda-la ou algo do tipo. Entenda que a observo desde a nossa primeira missão juntos. Aprendi a admirar todas as suas qualidades e defeitos, a sua força, seu temperamento, a sua beleza, e a bondade. Depois de um tempo a observando ainda não consegui definir o que realmente sinto, mas depois de hoje sei que tenho um sentimento muito forte por você, algo além da amizade. Não sei se ainda nutri sentimentos pelo seu antigo companheiro de time, mas apenas te peço uma chance para mostrar o que sinto. Sei que não é indiferente a mim, eu senti isso e você também. Pense em tudo isso que lhe disse e quando tiver uma resposta me procure, estarei te esperando. – _depois de desabafar, Sai da um beijo leve nos lábios da rosada e some no meio da escuridão da noite.

Sakura ainda estava na porta de casa com mão na boca processando tudo o que ouviu. Ela nunca imaginou que alguém fosse se declarar a ela, ainda mais ele que sempre foi misterioso e não se abria a ninguém. Balançando a cabeça para organizar os pensamentos ela entra em casa, indo direto tomar um banho para aliviar um pouco as emoções. Ao se deitar, ela ainda estava com a memoria viva do beijo na cabeça e decidiu que talvez se conversasse com alguém conseguiria entender melhor tudo, e ela já sabia perfeitamente quem iria procurar no dia seguinte.


End file.
